La vérité toute crue
by Lisaaskeep
Summary: U-A. Hermione Granger est productrice d'un magazine matinal d'information. Elle se retrouve obligée d'engager un pseudo expert en relations humaines, Drago Malfoy. Alors que ce dernier se révèle particulièrement odieux, ses conseils vont cependant avoir des conséquences surprenantes sur la vie sentimentale d'Hermione...
1. La chaîne 83

_**La Vérité toute crue.**_

Résumer:_ Hermione Granger est productrice d'un magazine matinal d'information. Elle se retrouve obligée d'engager un pseudo expert en relations humaines, Drago Malfoy. Alors que ce dernier se révèle particulièrement odieux, ses conseils vont cependant avoir des conséquences surprenantes sur la vie sentimentale d'Hermione..._

Remake de l'Abominable vérité,donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez que l'histoire est identique au film.

Apparemment, je viens d'apprendre grâce à une lectrice que l'Abominable vérité a déjà été adapté par un(e) autre auteur et que sa fanfiction est intitulé "sur les ondes Sorcières" . Je tiens à vous faire savoir que je n'étais pas du tout au courant que cet(te) auteur l'avait déjà adapté à sa façon (sérieusement!) .Je l'aurais su, je ne l'aurais pas écrite,mais puisque c'est déjà fait .. au tant continuer. Ma version est presque identique au film ou même pratiquement.. j'ai quand même tenue à modifié quelques parties.

Les personnages Drago,Hermione,Vicktor Krum et Panttenrond (le chat) ne m'appartiennent pas,ils appartiennent à la talentueuse J-k Rowling.

Je sais pas si j'ajouterai les autres personnages de cette fantastique saga de Jk.. mais on verra bien .

- U-A

Vos avis me seront d'une grande motivation, donc laissez une review si la fiction vous a plus,ça fait un grand plaisir.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Chapitre1: La chaines 83

Il était 6H00 du matin,Hermione Granger était prête pour commencer sa journée au travail. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue chic, elle portait une jupe noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, une blouse blanche avec un gilet à trois boutons et des escarpins noirs. Sa coiffure, elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec ses cheveux .. alors elle attacha ces boucles brunes en un chignon. La jeune femme prit son sac à main, sortit de sa maison puis ferma la porte à clef. Hermione était une belle femme de vingt-huit ans doté d'un fort caractère,intelligente,méthodique..elle avait un défaut: elle était de nature maladroite.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa Mercedes grise, monta et dé arrivant,elle gara sa Voiture.

Avec ses habitudes matinales,elle s'était hâtée de monter les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau. Dans le hall, elle rencontra ses collègues qu'elle salua d'un geste de la tête.

**-"Bonjour Dan !"**

**-"Bonjour Hermione, tu es gravement jolie aujourd'hui**" répondit Dan avec un sourire

**-"Ho .. Ca se passe si mal que sa!"** lui répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur en continuant sa route avec des pas précipites Elle croisa Diana, son assistante.

**-"Bonjour."**

**-"Bonjour" **Diana lui tendit une tasse de café qu'elle s'empressa de prendre.

**-" On a des problèmes."** déclara son assistante d'une voix _chevrotante _

**-" Pas de problèmes Diana, il n'y a que des solutions."**

**-"La caméra à poiroter la chaîne ..et on a pas de magnéto B pour le direct "**

**-"C'est pas un problème, appelle Jim, il a des Webcams et il me doit un service...Où sont mes Monsieur météo ?!"** s'exclama t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Diana la suiva presque en courant car elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme de sa démarche. Elle hâtait ses pas en notant des notes sur un carnet qu'elle tenait entre ces mains .Son assistante était toujours organisé. La jeune productrice l'appréciait beaucoup, elle l'a considérait comme sa meilleur amie, elles s'entendaient très bien..

**-"Ils sont là ". **

**-"Haaa!"** Hurla t-elle de joie en s'approchant des ces Monsieur** "Merci à tous d'être venus, vous êtes superbes !"**

**-"Merci beaucoup"** dirent-ils à l'unisson, ils avaient tous une forte corpulence. Ils bombaient leurs poitrine de fierté, ils étaient ravi du compliment que leur avait fait la jeune femme. La brune continua sa route, son assistante l'attrapa par les épaule,ce qui stoppa Hermione dans sa démarche:

**-"Je peux savoir pourquoi, ils sont tous très enveloppés ?**" susurra t-elle d'un ton curieux

**-" He bien.. s'ils se trompent dans leur prévision les sondages disent que les gens sont plus indulgent avec les gros."** lui expliqua t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, puis Diana s'en alla dans une autre direction du couloir. Hermione croisa le présentateur du JT, dont elle était la productrice,Robert: c'était un homme de quarante-cinq ans,grand,bruns avec des reflets gris. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Robert et sa femme,Jeanne, travaillaient ensemble. Sa femme lui faisait voir de toutes les couleurs,et il n'hésitait pas à s'en plaindre chez sa productrice.

Il s'approcha d'elle en la prenant dans un coin à part.

**-"Hermione!"** commença Robert** "Désolé de faire ça, mais je ne peux pas continuer de bosser avec elle, c'est déjà pénible d'entendre ces critiques à la maison, mais je veux pas les supporter en direct..ils y a des limites à ce qu'un homme peut enduré !"**

La jeune femme la regarda sans cligné des yeux, il parlais tellement vite qu'il ne prenait même pas le temps de respirer mais elle l'interrompit .

**-"Tu n'est pas un homme."** elle employa une douce voix en essayant de le rassurer** "tu es l'Homme du JT..les hommes du JT ne donnent pas le meilleur d'eux même quand tout va bien.. mais dans des moments de crise. Est ce que tu imaginerais George Clooney et Brad Pitt présenter le JT avec leurs femmes? NON! Ils n'y arriveraient pas. Mais toi, toi..mon ami, tu as des couilles aussi grosses que des volves volcaniques, et .. ne croit pas que je n'ai pas remarquer."** Finit-t-elle par dire en lui faisant un clin d'œil suivi d'une tape amicale dans l'épaule droite.

**-"Bah .. oui.. Elles sont surtout congestionné ces temps ci mais .. tu as raison elles sont plus tôt conséquentes mais pas disproportionné non plus je pense .. "**

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne supportait pas ce genre de discussion avec Roert, elle regretta amèrement d'avoir aborder le sujet .. Elle décida donc de s'éloigner de lui en allant dans son bureau. En arrivant, enfin, elle ne fut pas étonné de trouver quelques uns des ses collègues entrain de se disputaient sur des sujets qu'elle ne comprenaient pas, et cela lui chauffer les oreilles. Elle s'assis dans son siège, les regardant. A cet instant, elle eut l'impression d'être la seul adulte dans la pièce,elle leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione siffla dans un sifflet qu'elle gardait toujours dans son tiroir, en entendent le son du sifflet ,tout le monde se tut.

C'était un peu leur dispute amicale/professionnels du matin..

* * *

Le direct était lancé : Robert et Jeanne présentaient le talk-show(le JT)

_**-"Hey bien ?"**_

_**-"Ajoute un peu de champignon."**_

Sur le plateau, l'invitée spécial était un cuisinier, il présentait ces plats en les faisant goûter aux deux présentateurs de l'émission. Hermione était assise derrière les coulisses en prenant des notes, en tant que productrice elle devait bien faire cela..

_**-"Humm, Miam"**_

_**-"C'est bon ?.." **demanda_ le cuisinier à la présentatrice, il lui avait fait goûter une sauce.

_**-"Humm..Je dois dire que, C'EST la meilleure sauce-poulet que j'ai jamais goûtée .. "**_ elle ferma les yeux en dégustant le gout .

_**-"Je savais que ça vous plairait..enfaîte ce n'est pas une sauce au poulet , en réalité c'est une sauce au canard."**_

le cuisinier était fière de sa réussite, il ne remarqua pas la tête de Jeanne se décomposant en entendant le mot "Canard". Le cuisinier était tellement occupé à ajouter quelques ingrédients dans sa sauce qu'il ne vit pas la présentatrice mettre sa main devant sa bouche, elle était dégoûtée, elle avait envie de vomir.

Hermione intervient d'une voix scandaliser dans le micro relié à son oreille disant: **"Il vient de dire Canard ?"** elle savait que Jeanne détestait le canard.

_**-"ça à presque le gout du poulet, c'est une bonne internative .. vous ne trouvez pas ?"** _continua le cuisinier d'un ton exciter et fière.

_**-"Canard..canard? canard coincoin..coin?"**_

Fit Robert en imitant le bruit du canard, alors que Jeanne avait le teint qui devenait de plus en plus vert ..

**-"on se prépare à envoyer la pub" **Intervient de nouveau la productrice en voyant que la situation s'aggraver

_**-"Alors ça vous vas ? **" _

_**-" c'est un délice **_mentit-elle,Jeanne avait un sourire forcé au visage collé au visage. La presentatrice regarda la camera et lança la pub. Une fois la pub lançait,elle se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers les toilettes pour aller vomir .

De l'autre coté des coulisse, Hermione remettait de l'ordre dans ces papiers. Une fois fait, elle sortit des coulisses en allant à son bureau et la jeune productrice recroisa de nouveau son assistante Diana :

**-" Hey, William veux te voir, il fait une crise ."**

**"oooh non .. il a les Audiences "** se lamenta Hermione

William était le patron de la chaîne,le chef: c'était un viel Homme qui devait surement avoir la soixantaine. Un homme vraiment charmant, très gentille pour un patron..(ce qui est très rare).

La jeune femme entra,elle s'assis sur un siège en face du bureau de son patron, WIlliam était très soucieux mais la productrice savait déjà le sujet qu'il allait aborder:

**_"Tu as vue les audiences Hier?.. On se fait battre par toutes les autres chaines généralistes"** Il faisait le tour de la pièce en tournant en rond comme un lion dans une cage **." et y compris la rédufusion de Madame est servie, l'épisode ou il casse l'aspirateur "** ilalla s'asseoir au siège de son bureau en face d'Hermione .

**_"Ce ne qu'une mauvaise passe WIlliam, ça ira mieux demain.." **tenta t-elle de le rassurer

Mais il l'ignora, le viel homme mit ses lunettes devant son nez, feuilleta quelques papiers éparpillés devant la table de son bureau.

**_"Tu sais ce type qui fait son .. son émission dans son salon.. sur la chaîne 83, il fait mieux!" **il lui passa les feuille pour qu'elle jette un coup d'oeil** " si on reprogramme la rédifusion de 'une nounou d'enfer' on fera 9 % du budget "**

**_" Mais je t'en pris .. ne me dit pas que tu envisage de tuer l'émission!" **la productrice fit tomber les feuilles au sol,elle était en état de choc.

**_" La chaîne n'est plus une chaîne familial Hermione"** disait-il calmement **" même si je t'adore et que tu fais un boulot formidable .. mais il me faut des Bons résultats" **

**_ Je peux me reprendre ..je vais me reprendre "** Hermione savait très bien que quoi qu'elle dise, il ne changerait pas d'avis mais elle avait quand même tenté .

**_ "tu te reprend .. chaque matin Hermione !" **elle baissa les yeux Intimidé ** " mais c'est bien ce qui m'inquiete " continua William "que même toi, tu ne puisses plus rien ... "**

Elle avait envie de pleurer,mais la jeune femme était trop fière pour pas le faire devant lui .

* * *

**_"C'est mon émission après tout ! .. et c'est moi qui décide et personne ne dois me dire ce que je dois faire **"

**_"oui.. umm " **Diana écoutait d'un air absent ce qu'Hermione lui disait. Les deux femmes étaient aux toilettes devant le miroir, la brune était énerver par la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son patron et elle l'expliquait à son amie. La productrice utilisait du fil dentaire en se regardant devant le miroir alors que son assistante l'écouter se plaindre.

**_"je devrais annulé le dinet et renter chez moi, et trouver des idées sur les changement de grille" **

**_"Absolument hors de question Hermione !" **s'exclama Diana**"il faut que tu sortes pour observer l'humanité qui regarde ton émission"**

**_"oui.. les 2,87 % qui la regardent .."** ironisa t-elle sarcastiquement

**_"Ecoute, tu as déjà commander ce mec trois fois, si tu l'annule cette fois il disparaît "** elle prit une pile de feuille dans son sac, elle se mit à regarder la photo profil du "mec" dont elle parlais **"Regardes comment, il est beau, sa se trouve.. il pourrais être le père de tes futurs enfants"**

**_"Tu m'as sortit son profil?" **s'indigna Hermione troublé

**_" oui .. je sais que sa fait longtemps que t'a pas fréquenter un gars mais ... je pense qu'il serait parfait pour toi.. Donc, en tant qu'amie .. je t'oblige à te rendre dans le lieu du Rendez-vous ." Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et** décida d'ignorer son assistante en continuant de ce curé les dents avec son fil dentaire. A son tour Diana leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'agacement. Avec une amie comme Hermione,elle avait l'habitude..

* * *

Hermione alla quand même au Rendez-De-Vous vers 9h30 du soir: Elle portait une robe blanche avec une veste en cuir noir,la robe n'était pas spécialement belle ni ses cheveux qui étaient négliger en une queue de cheval mal faites. En arrivant dans le restaurant, elle ne vit pas l'Homme. Hermione se dirigea donc vers l'accueil du restaurant :

**_"Bonsoir"**

**_"Bonsoir "** lui répondit l'hôtesse d'accueil avec un grand sourire.

**_"je cherche un garçon, avec des cheveux Brun,aux yeux bleues, plutôt baraquer! Un mètre soixante douze .. vous devez surement le trouvais un peu petit mais c'est un très beau garçon ce qui est .. " **Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut interrompu par un homme,dont la description était identique à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**"hey bien .. en faîte je fait un mètre soixante neuf mais .. Excusez moi, euh.. je me nome Alaric et je suis votre rendez-vous "**

Elle lui fit la bise et allèrent s'installer dans une table, tout les deux avaient l'air d'être gênaient par la situation, la jeune femme se tortillait dans sa chaise maladroitement. Puis le serveur arriva, il leur demanda s'ils avaient besoin de l'eau plate .. elle voulut refuser mais Alaric accepta. En voyant que le serveur était sur le point de s'en aller,Hermione le rattrapa par la manche :

**_"Ho.. eu ! Excusez moi..juste une seconde "** elle regarda le serveur dans les yeux d'un air serieux** " Je suis désole . vous savez qu'ils ont fait des études qui disent que l'eau du robinet et l'eau plate sont pratiquement la même chose !" **elle se retourna vers Alaric** " et ils viennent de faire passer une lois ou les restaurants doivent filtrer de l'eau de Robinet qui n'est donc plus l'eau du robinet .."** les deux Hommes la regardaient bizarrement comme si la jeune femme était folle, ils comprenaient pas ou elle voulais en venir** " l'eau filtrer qui est donc l'eau minéral et ils ne vous font pas payer trois livre sterling. "** Hermiones'arrêta dans son discours et regarda les deux hommes tour à tour **" n'est ce pas que j'ai raison? "**

**-"Heu.. je sais pas , je trouve qu'elle a meilleur gout "** répondit simplement Alaric, il reporta son attention vers le serveur en lui disant **"Je veux prendre un wisky aussi svp..sec."**

Le serveur s'en alla en se disant mentalement qu'Hermione était une femme vraiment extravagante.

Une fois le serveur parti,elle se mit à chercher des feuilles dans son sac à main et elles les mit sur la table.

**_" heu.. je croyais que , que sur votre profil .. il était dis que vous .. vous buviez plutôt du vin rouge ."**

**_" vous .. vous avez imprimez mon profil ?! "** il avait ouvert grand la bouche d'un air complètement choqué

**_" Non.. c'est mon assistante de production ,elle n'aime pas que je sois mal préparais .. d'ailleurs je ne suis JAMAIS mal préparer !" **elle continua de parler en lisant les feuilles qu'elle tenait entre ces mains ne remarquant pas l'air scandalise de son interlocuteur** "umm chouette , chapeau,pour votre contrat touristiques. "**

**_"en faîtes c'était pas dans mon profil" **il était méduser,comment savait-elle tout cela..

**_"Non, c'est normal on l'a trouver toutes seules..Alors parlais moi un peu de vous"**

**_"que vous voulez que je vous dise .. que vous ne savais déjà " **il leva les yeux au ciel

**_"um.. c'est pas faux ." **elle se mit à rire toute seul mais elle s'arrêta en voyant que ça ne faisait pas du tout rire l'homme en face d'elle. Il eut un silence de mort,elle le brisa **" hey bien .. alors enfaîte j'ai ..la libertés de sortir des sujets de conversations .. au cas ou ceux-ci se produirais ." **elle lui tendit les feuilles qu'elle tenait. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

**_" j'en conclus que sa c'est déjà produit .. "**

* * *

Elle arriva devant sa maison vers 11H du soir, elle verrouilla la porte avec sa clef. A vrai dire, le Rendez-vous avec Alaric l'avais beaucoup épuiser. Hermione avait eu l'impression qu'elle s'était ridiculisait,mais la brune ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à elle même: s'était sa manière d'être. En entrant dans sa maison,elle alluma la lumière du salon,mit ses clefs dans la poche de sa veste, posa sa veste sur le canapé. Elle vu Pattenrond, son chat,qui s'approchait prêt d'elle en miaulant . Elle le caressa et Panterrond lui lécha le nez,elle éclata de rire :

**_ " Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manquer" **ça lui arrivait souvent de parler toute seule à son chat.

Elle monta les escaliers menant vers sa chambre. Hermione entra dans sa salle de bain, se déshabilla et se fit un bain bien chaud pour détendre ses muscles. La jeune femme se mit à chanter "Starship"une chanson de Nicky Minaj:

_I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more more,_

_ till I can't stand Get on the floor,_

_ floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Can't stop,_

_ 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time_

Elle sortit de son bain vingt minutes plus tard. Elle mit son pyjama et se dirigea dans sa chambre,Panterrond était dans son lit,elle le poussa un peu en écartant sa couverture. Son chat marcha sur la télécommande qui était sur le lit,la télé s'alluma sur la chaîne 83, Hermione ne prêta pas trop attention. La brune s'était lever pour retourner à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. De la salle de bain,elle entendait le son de la télé:

_**" Hé, Revoilà la 'vérité toute crue'! Ce soir nous allons parler de ce que les hommes et les femmes attendent vraiment d'une relation" **_la brune venait de finir de se brosser les dents,elle revint à sa chambre,elle s'installa sur son lit prés de son chat. Le présentateur qui présentait l'émission sur la 83,était un homme blond avec des yeux d'un gris profond. Il était très beau..enfin,elle aurait put le trouver beau s'il n'était pas si Odieux dans son émission_**"j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à certains bouquins.." **_le présentateur prit un des livre qu'il tenait entre ces mains, lut le titre à haute voix**"**_** Femme intelligente ... choix imbéciles !" **_il jeta le livre et se mit à lire le titre d'un autre_**" Les hommes qui aiment les femmes " **_il jeta le deuxième livre. Hermione avait les même livres,et elle l'aient trouver géniaux. Elle était choquer de voir qu'une personne comme ce blond décervelé se foutait d'une littérature si intéressantes. Au lieu de changer de chaîne,elle continuait à regarder **_" Les femmes qui détestent les hommes, et les hommes qui aiment les femmes qui détestent aimer les miliard et des miliards, gaspillés dans des conneries pareilles spycho bablabla... Bon écoutez moi bien Mesdames parce que je ne le dirais pas deux fois et ça tient en quatre petites mots, les .. mecs .. sont .. simples_**** !**_**"**_il alluma une allumette et brûla les livre qu'il avait jeter _**"On peut pas nous dressez! Les conneries genres .. Les Hommes viennent de Venus, c'EST DE LA MERDE !Qui vous fait perdre votre temps et votre argent..vous voulez restait seule et laide? heh bien .. très bien très bien,continuait à lires ces livres débiles." **_elle se sentait concerné et les paroles du blond l'avait vexé**_"_**_**Si vous voulez avoir un mec , il y a q'un seul truc qui peut marcher.. ça s'appelle le stepper.**_**" **Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte_**"Montez dessus et maigrissez! Les Hommes aiment les femmes minces ..et acheter de la lingerie sexy pendant que vous y êtes. Parce qu'on fin de compte intéresser le look,parce que jamais on tombe amoureux de votre personnalités .. NON! On tombe amoureux de vos nichons et de vos fesses et on restes dans les parages car vous êtes prêt à faire avec !Alors si vous voulez un mec , il n'y a pas douze étapes,il y'en a q'une ..et ça s'appelle une bonne pipe." **_le blond reçu un appelle en direct,s'était la voix d'une femme au bout du fil_:__**"comment osez-vous brûler ces livres,il m'ont étés d'une grand aide " **_se plaignit la femme en question, le présentateur leva les yeux au ciel,il lui demanda _**"Comment s'appelle ton mec,princesse ?" **_elle lui répondit d'un ton hésitant **" **_**eh.. bien, je ne vois personne en ce moment" **_il lui coupa la parole en disant_ "__**hé voilà! s'était là ou je voulais en venir, SHREK!" **_il raccrocha le téléphone au nez de la femme, en lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire ses oreille et ses yeux. Comment ce blondinet osait-il dire ça en direct. En voyant le numéro de l'émission s'affichait à l'écran de sa télé,elle décida de prendre son téléphone, pour dire quelques mots à cet Idiot de blond. Elle se mit à composer le numéro, après quelques sons sonores,il décrocha .

**_"Appelle suivant, oui je t'écoute.."**

**_"Donc, vous dites que les hommes sont incapable d'aimer .." **Elle fixait l'écran en parlant.

**_"Hoo.. j'ai bousiller ta vision auquel y a plein d'amours à l'eau de rose .. Non.. arêtes!"**

**_"La seule chose que vous avez bousiller , c'est votre crédibilité Les Hommes sont vraiment capable de ressentir de l'amour ." **elle parlait d'une voix sereine et autoritaire,mais le présentateur faisait mine de lire un journal en s'ennuyant.

**_"D'accord, je marche c'est qui ?"**

Il avait dit cela sans détourner ses yeux du journal, en ne prêtant pas un seul regard à la camera.

**_"Hein .. QUOI?"**

**_"Bah .. c'est qui le mec! **" il regarda la camera**" le mec parfait,dont tu me parle, celui qui est capable d'aimer ". **dit-il d'un ton évidant

La jeune femme le maudissait, elle n'avait pas de gars en ce moment. Hermione était célibataire, elle décida d'improviser, après tout elle était au téléphone et ce Malfoy ne se douterait pas qu'elle mentait.

**_"Il est intelligent"** elle se mit à caresser son chat **"il est séduisant mais il ne le sait pas .."** la jeune femme avait un sourire rêveur flottant sur le visage** "il aime le vin rouge,les piques nique .." **le blond fit semblant de s'en dormir **"il adore la musique classique..."**

**_"Heu.. c'est bien d'un Britannique que tu me parles,il habite pas en Amérique ou un truc dans le genre .. " **l'interrompit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**_"Il aime les chiens mais il est plutôt chat en réalité.." **continua t-elle en ignorant sa remarque **"Il ne se leve jamais avant vous dés le matin.." **

**_"Attend ! j'ai un conseille .. j'ai piger , t'es Lesbienne !"**

**_" Quoi !" **s'exclama-elle

**_" Bah .. oui justement , tu viens juste de décrire la femme parfaite ." **rigola le blond

**_" Pourquoi êtes vous si menacés par ces qualités?"** se défendit-elle** "C'est peut être parce que vous n'en possédez c'est ça la vraie raison pour lequel les femmes ne s'intéressent pas à vous "**Il bouffait de rire,mais s'arreta brusquement en se raclant la gorge .

**_"Très bien je te fixe 100 livre Sterling, pour que tu me l'emmène ici et que tu me le montres "**

Il avait l'air sérieux se dit-elle,Hermione commençait à bégailler.

**_"he .. bien.. euh ... Je ne suis pas .. cer..taines qu'il soit là,il est en vo..yage, quelques pard . Oui, Très loin .. oui .. voilà..UMM..Vous savez tout"**

**_"OH, Tu ne sors pas encore avec lui !" **Il venait de comprendre qu'elle mentait depuis le début de la conversation

**_" Non .. euh ..bien .. J'ai décrivait un genre d'hommes , je croyait que c'était ça qu'on faisait ." **Hermionne ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Il se remit à rire .

**_"haha..QUOI ?! tu ne le connais même pas. HAh voila, j'ai croit que j'ai piger .. t'es Un THON ."**

**_" QUOI ?"** cet homme commençait vraiment à l'énerver

**_" Bah oui forcement,t'as très bien entendu."** Hermione s'assis dans son lit** " Si tu était un canon , tu serais entrain de briser le coeur d'un salle connard . au lieu de passer ton temps à fantasmer sur Monsieur Perfection .. ouvre les yeux t'es HIDEUSE. " **il apuiya sur un bouton rouge, qui fit le bruit de la sirène d'une ambulance .

**_ "Je ne suis pas hideuse .. " **elle perdit toute son assurance

**_"Bon d'accord, on va gagner du temps,il va falloir t'y faire et prendre le fait que tu vas devoir rester seule." **il avait mis le couteau dans la plaie. D'un autre coté, elle était soulager qu'il ne puisse pas voir la tête qu'elle faisait. Le visage d'Hermione se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il disait ces mots **"Et arrêter de te languir pour un mec que tu n'aura jamais".**

**_" Que ! ..UNM..Comment .. pouvez vous me umm ... " **Elle ne savait plus quoi dire,il lui avait cloué le bec

**_"hey!du calme .. L'émission s'appelle 'La vérité toute crue'. Alors si tu veux pas l'affronter n'appelle pas " **il décrocha le téléphone au nez de la jeune femme,elle était sans voix.

_**" On va s'arrêter là pour ce soir, Je suis Drago Malfoy . Et je rappelle que la vérité n'est jamais belle à voir ou à entendre."**_

Les lèvres de la brune tremblèrent violemment,elle avait envie d'éclater en sanglot. Mais elle ne le fit pas, elle était une Adulte, après tout. La brune se leva comme une furie,éteint la télé en colère,et alla se coucher en repensant à tout ce que cet abrutit de "Présentateur" avait pu dire.

Apres tout c'était un peu le but de l'émission de dire la vérité toute cru,non ..

* * *

Le lendemain à son boulot,comme chaque matin,elle croisa Dianna.

**_ "Comment était ton dinet ?"**

**_"hé bien, j'ai bien aimer le restaurant qu'il a choisit" **elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion et son amie la suivait. Ce matin,William avait organiser une réunion et tout ses collègues .

Les deux femmes s'assirent l'une à coté de l'autre.

**"Bonjour tout le monde"** salua William

**_"Bonjour"** répondirent-ils en même temps.

**_" Avant que je face ça, je dois vous avertir que ce type est un peu brute mais excellent !"**

Il alluma la télé qui se trouvait dans la pièce: c'étais la rédiffusion de l'émission que la brune avait regarder la veille 'La vérité toute crue'.

__" ouvres les yeux t'es HIDEUSE."_

__ "Je ne suis pas hideuse .. "_

La productrice se précipita sur la télécommande et éteignit la télévision, tout le monde la regardèrent en comprenant pas sa réaction.

**_"Pourquoi, on regardes ça ?" **elle se tourna vers William

**_"Parce que je vais vous présente votre nouveau chroniqueur, on va commencer par deux rubrique par semaine, trois minutes chaque fois .. "**

Elle attendait le moment ou WIlliam lui ferait savoir qu'en faîtes que tout ça n'étais qu'une blague. Mais ce moment ne vint pas ..

**_" Est ce que tu te fiches de moi ?"** rétorqua t-elle en lui laissant pas finir sa phrase

**_"D'ou il sort ce mec ?"** demanda Robert à William en fronçant les sourcilles

**_"Il s'appelle Drago Malfoy.. "** William se mit debout devant la télé

**_" Et c'est un méga Connard !" **s'exclama Hermione en interrompant son patron** " Qui représente tout ce qui va de travers à la télévision .. et dans la société!"**

**_" Ho! je vous en pris, il a un point de vu, on est pas obliger d'adhérer . Enfin on est des pros de l'infos, prenez un exemple sur un journaliste qui interrogent des terroristes, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils les aiment mais il le fait pour les audience . "**

**_"J'ai pleins d'idées super pour remonter les audiences" **Hermione lui tendit une listes contenant des idées qu'elle avait préparer avant d'aller à son dinet avec Alaric **" vas y lit le, tu vas voir tu vas adorer "** il prit la liste, mit ses lunettes et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil **"En plus on a pas besoin de lui ."** ajouta-elle en regardant ses collègues, ils étaient tous d'accord avec elle, contrairement à William.

**_" un portrait intime du maire ? "** fit le patron perplexe en lisant le titre du Thème

**_"j'aime l'idée.. " **intervient uns des ses collègues pour encourager la productric

**_"j'aime le maire !"** fit Dianna

**_"le maire !"** s'exclama Jeanne

**_"Oui ça pourrait-être intriguant et.." **mais Hermione ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle reconnut la voix de "Malfoy" intervenir sur le seuil de la porte, elle se retourna.

**_"Ah moins qu'il aie trois putes accro à la drogue et un berger Allemand en direct .."**Tout le monde se retournèrent et le virent entrain d'approchait avec une démarche nonchalent vers eux. Il tenait une tasse de café dans la main droite **" mais sinon personne n'en a rien à foutre "** Il s'arrete en arrivant à coté de william, il regarda tout le monde qui le fixaient:

**_"Ho pardon, j'avais les oreille qui traînaient dans le couloir .." **il porta la tasse à ses lèvres

**_ " qu'est ce que je vous avez dis, il est pas génial !"** William se mit à rire, le blond lui tapota l'épaule en le remerciant.

**_"HO! Merci patron "**

Hermione ne crut pas ses oreille, il avait bien dit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ..

**_" Tu l'as pas engager j'espère ?!"** s'écria t-elle,en faisant des gros yeux à son patron.

Malfoy la regarda avec un sourire charmeur en demandant à william à haute voix pour que tout le monde l'entende. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

**_" Qui est ce .. cet délicieuse créature ?"** il la pointa du doigt. Elle leva son menton, le regarda droit dans les yeux en prenant son ton autoritaire et son air professionnel :

**_" je suis votre productrice"**

**_"Ho ! salut.. "** il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main, Hermione hésita mais elle le fit pour faire bonne figure.** " J'aime les dominatrices. " **dit-il en la regardant avec un un regard coquin. Hermione était dégoûte, elle lâcha le plus rapidement sa main. Diana avait un sourire amuser au visage .

**_"Ho seigneur .. " **grimaça t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, William éclata de rire

**_" Il plaisante."** lui dit son patron en rigolant

**_"tais-toi."** son patron bouffa de rire,il se retourna vers Malfoy :

**_"Vous avez vu votre bureau?"**

**_"Non" **répondit le blond,Robert était sur le point de manger son gâteau mais Malafoy lui prit des mains et le mangea. Robert ne fit pas vraiment attention car il s'endormait sur son siège..

**_" Allez venez je vous y conduit." **William prit Malfoy par les épaules, il se retourna vers ses employés**:" Allez tout le monde fait une pause." **il sortit de la pièce avec le nouveau chroniqueur.

Une fois qu'ils soient parti ,Hermione essuya sa main sur sa jupe: elle changea de sujet en demanda à ses collègues:

**_"Qui a été absent à la réunion de l'harcèlement sexuel le mois dernier ? "**

_** " N'est ce pas que tu était absent chérie .." ** Jeanne donna une tape à son mari qui s'endormait,il sursauta :

**_"Hein Quoi ?! On ne m'a pas harceler sexuellement ! "** Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel agacé .

* * *

Une fois la réunion terminé,elle retourna à son bureau, Hermione tournait en rond en se répétant à haute voix:

**_"Je suis une productrice récompenser,je suis une productrice récompenser,je suis une HAAaaaaaaaaa!" **elle sursauta en voyant que Malfoy était devant la porte avec un sourire amusé en la regardant.

**_" T'es une productrice récompenser"** dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres

_"**VOUS pourriez frapper ! "** cria t-elle en s'avançant vers lui rouge de rage

**_"Hey bah..j'ai frapper, t'as pas répondu"**

**_" Et donc pour résumer votre coup à la porte a été annuler par votre total manque d'adhérence au convention social qui suive à coup frapper à LA PORTE !"**

**_" Ho,t'es remonter comme une putain de pendule.."** elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en le regardant, Malfoy avait toujours son sourire narquois qui agaçait Hermione.

**_"gloup,gloup,gloup"** fit-elle en imitant le bruit de l'horloge** "Vous vous souvenez du temps ?" **il fronça les sourcille ne comprenant pas**" cette nuit avec notre conversation téléphonique ". **Il venait de comprendre .

**_"AH .. oui, eh ba dis donc!" **il la détailla de la tête aux pieds **" Tu n'est pas du tout Hideuse " **elle leva les yeux ciel et elle soupira.

**_" Ho! vous pouvez pas savoir comment je suis soulager"** répondit-elle ironiquement

_"**Bah, je te remercie de m'avoir permit d'avoir ce boulot..**** je ne l'aurais jamais eu sans toi .. tu sais, toi et moi, on fait de la bonne télé " **il lui fit un clin d'oeil

**_" Vous faites des imbécillités dégueulasses regarder par des tarés qui ne sortent pas de chez eux .. dont les mains s'activent trop dans leurs braguettes pour être capable de zappés"**

La brune était vraiment remonter contre lui ..

**_"c'esssst.. c'est pas comme ça que je te voyais,mais c'est une chouette image"**

**_" je ne regarde pas votre émission .. euh, mon chat à marchait sur la télécommande "**

**_" HA eu " **il la dévora des yeux **" Remercie ton minou de ma part alors" **Malfoy lui fit un sourire pervers,elle détourna les yeux dégoûter. La jeune femme ne supportait plus de l'entendre, lui et ces conneries. Hermione quitta la pièce en le laissant seule dans le bureau.

Oui,Hermione en était sur cette journée risquait d'être une journée Horrible pour elle ..

* * *

voilà le chapitre 1 est finie .

Je voudrais m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes et les mots qui ne veulent rien dire .. mais voilà je ne suis pas très douer pour l'écriture.


	2. La Rage

**Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris pour poster la suite, donc voilà le chap2**

_Les lecteurs fantômes montraient vous, laissez au moins une trace de votre passage._

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La Rage**

Le direct allait commencer dans quelques heures,Hermionne se dirigeait vers les loges avec des pas précipités,comme à son habitudes. Elle était en colère très en colère contre Malfoy. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de sentiment pour une personne, ce sentiment appelait "la rage".

La jeune productrice en avait même eu des envies de meurtres pour le blondinet.

**-" Robert et Jeanne, ECOUTEZ-Moi! "** tout les deux essayèrent de la suivre dans sa démarche en se dirigeant vers les loges **. " Je veux que vous descendiez ce TYPE! JE VEUX QUE DRACO MALFOY DEVIENNE UNE SORTE DE PETITE POUSSIÈRE à coter de vous. Et je veux que la femme de Ménage VIENNE ASPIRER la PETITE Poussière en CENDRE DE Mafoy. Oui,avec son aspirateur! Et je veux que quand elle le jettera dans la poubelles DEHORS, je veux que LES RATS VIENNENT VOMIR SUR LES CENTRES DE DRAGO MALFOY ! .. "** Elle était toute rouge en crachant tout ces mots. Jeanne et Robert se stoppèrent dans leur démarche,fatigués de la suivre dans ces grands pas. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne fit pas attention à eux. Hermione continua sa route en parlant toute seule... Robert regarda sa femme et lui dit d'un ton amusé:

**-"wahouuu, moi qui te trouvais coléreuse et amer .."**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

Toutes l'équipe étaient présents dans le plateau pour commencer le JT. Drago était prêt pour le direct, c'était la première qu'il allait participer au Talk Show. Il était installer à coter de Jeanne.

La présentatrice,était entrain de ce repoudre le nez, elle voulait être parfait pour le direct:

**_"Le direct va être lancer dans quelques minutes"** les avertit uns des équipiers** " tout l'monde est prêt ? Jeanne? Attention on va être à l'antenne... 4,3,2,,1.. "**

La musique du générique se mit à résonnaient ce qui signifiait que le direct était lancer .

_**"Bonsoir à tous , je suis Robert Larson et Encore une bonne journée dans notre belle capital de Londres ... umm, à mes coter une femme ravissante .."**_

Dans les coulisses,Hermione prenaient des notes en regardant les écrans, elle vit son patron s'asseoir à coter d'elle en lui tapotant l'épaule et en lui disant:** " Enfin,ça commence." **La jeune femme lui lança un regard meutrier,elle était toujours en colère contre lui.. pour avoir engager Malfoy dans son émission. Mais William ignora le regard qu'elle lui lança. Apres tout, il ne regrettait pas du tout sa décision.

**-" hahah, merci !"** rit Jeanne flatter par le compliment que son mari venait de lui faire en direct, elle se remit dans son rôle de présentatrice en regardant la camera_** " Bonsoir je suis Jeanne Larson. Depuis quelques années, on se penche sur la baisse de niveaux morale à la télévision mais nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que cette homme, dans les chaines local on fait tomber le niveaux encore plus bas.. "**_ elle désigna Mafoy du menton, la camera zooma sur lui et il fit un clien d'oeil.

De l'autre coté, la productrice le regardait avec mépris. Elle tourna ses yeux chocolat vers son patron car elle sentait une sorte de fixation sur elle,la jeune femme avait raison,William la regardait avec amusement. Sans réfléchir,elle lui tira la langue. William se dit intérieurement qu'Hermione pouvait être une vrai gamine parfois.

_**-"Nous allons donc accueillir Drago Malfoy "**_

**-_" salu,sava ? "_** salua le blond en fixant la camera avec un sourire charmeur

_**-" Drago, Que pensez vous à ceux qui disent que votre émission est choquante ? "**_ lui demanda Robert d'un ton professionnel

_**-"Hé bien, elle l'est ..et Encore une fois la vérité est blessante "**_

La présentatrice se remit à rire, son mari lui fit des gros yeux pur qu'elle arrête

_**-" La vérité sur quoi, Mr Malfoy ?" **_Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux

_**-" Ceux qui sont vraiment les rapports Hommes/femmes .. Prenez le mariage par exemple si uniquement il y a de pression social, de statut et de sexe .."**_ William et Hermione se regardèrent_ **" s'ils n'y avaient pas ça, les Hommes et les femmes ne se parleraient même pas "** _contrairement à Hermione, son patron avait le sourire aux lèvres .

_**-"Ho pauvre choux.. j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez jamais été aimez et que vous en voulez à toute la population féminine "**_ fit Jeanne d'un air désole,mais au fond elle était contente de sa réplique .

De son coté Hermione éclata de rire, oui, elle était fière de jeanne:** "Bien joué , c'étais bien jouer ma jeannette".**

_**-"Bon et bien, puisque en on ait à nous faire des remarques.. vous deux vous projetez une image d'un couple parfait alors que qu'il est clair que c'est pas le cas "**_ les deux présentateurs se regardèrent surpris par ce que Malfoy venait de dire. Jeanne perdit son sourire.

_**-"je vous demande pardon .**"_ s'étrangla Robert d'un voix scandaliser

Hermione en était certaine, il allait recommencer à faire des remarques désobligeante comme il le faisait si bien dans son émission **" Préparez- vous à lancer la pub "** cria t-elle aux équipiers, la brune paniquait déjà à l'idée ou tout ça allaient les mener avec un chroniqueur comme Malfoy .

**-"NON,non,non,non.."** intervient William qui apreciait la situation

**-"William a dit non,il a dit qu'on continue à tourner quoi qu'il arrive "** répondit l'uns des équipiers à l'intention de la productrice.

**-"Quoi ! Mais quand ça ? c'est mon émission !"**

**-" Pas en ce moment." **

Elle fit la moue en continuant à regarder l'écran,craignant le pire de ce qui pouvait arriver.

_**-"Alors Robert"**_ continua Malfoy_** " je te regarde depuis des années, t'étais un mec cool et sur de toi ... Qu'est ce qui t'es arriver ? "**_ il sa tête vers la présentatrice **_" Et TOi jeanne ? ce que je veut dire, c_e _que tu n'est pas née de la dernier pluit.."_** il reporta son regard vers la camera_ **" elle savait que le seul moyen de quitter la météo était de le faire du grappin dessus." **_Malfoy se retourna de nouveau vers Robert**_ " Et la manque de bol! Elle a beaucoup plus de sucée que toi et qu'elle gagne deux fois plus._ "** jeanne avait la bouche grande ouverte. Tout le monde au coulisse se mirent à rire, tout le monde.. sauf Hermione.

**-"Allez Robert réagit, massacre le !"** murmura la jeune productrice sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Même si il le pouvait,ça n'aurait rien changer ..

_**-"Attendez mon vieux, je suis très fière de ma femme.. "**_

_**-"Mensonge!**"_ l'interrompit Drago_** " tu détestes son sucée, tu te sens émasculer par elle .. et sa te nique la tête ." **_Le blond se leva de la chaise dans lequel il était assis, se mit debout derrière le présentateur en lui tapotant l'épaule _**"ce qui du coup te nique la virilité"**_ il désigna l'entre-jambe du présentateur,tout le monde dans les coulisses pouffèrent de rire alors que Robert affichait un regard d'indifférence .

_**-" Ou voulez vous en venir Mr Malfoy "**_ Jeanne esaya de garder son sang-froi,le blond se mit au milieu du couple en fixant la camera qui zoomait sur eux

**-" Je veux en venir au fait que votre mari ne vous a pas fait l'amour depuis .. euh.. on dit quoi?"** il fit mine de réfléchir **"Depuis trois mois ? "** La productrice n'en pouvait plus, elle avait envie de frapper cet abrutis de chroniqueur qui l'humilier en plein direct. La seule chose qu'elle fit, c'est des bruits de rages en serrant ses dents .

**-_"Malfoy, c'est n'est pas ma fautes"_** chuchota Robert au blond. Mais tout le monde l'entendait,Hermione mit sa main droite devant son front,elle était désespérer .

_**_" T'as raison,t'as raison.. c'est sa faute ."**_ le blond tourna la tête vers Jeanne

_**-"Pourquoi, c'est de ma faute !"**_ Hurla la présentatrice en perdant son sang-froid_** " qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire, dire non au frique? pour que 'Monsieur'puisses faire une érection?!"**_

**-"Elle vient dire le mot érection dans une chaîne généraliste !"** cria la productrice en pointant du doit l'écran, en essayant de faire comprendre à son patron que l'émission aller tout droit à la catastrophe..

**-"D'autres chaines le font , je ne voit pas ou est le problème"** se défendit william

**-"Silence !"** hurla uns des équipiers qui avait envie de savoir la suite de tout ce problème. Le patron et la productrice se turent,et ils refixèrent l'écran en même temps.

**_-" Je te comprend._"** lui rassura le blond

_**-"c'est gentille "** _elle se calma

**-" T'inquiète tu as juste émasculer ton mari .. à quel point qu'il a peur d'avoir une érection et bien sur si tu veux, tu peux aussi le larguer. Chérie,t'as vu le peu d'Hommes intéressants qu'il y a..la vache ! y a pas grands choix ici pour une femme dans la quarantaine.."**

**-"Ho mon Dieu,il vient juste de parler de son age ! Elle va me tuer. "** soupira Hermione

_**-" Bon ce que je veux dire, ce que tu ne vas pas trouver mieux que ton mari, laisse le juste être un Homme ."**_

_**-"Mais enfin, je le laisse être un Homme ! enfin j'ai essayer .."**_

_**-"Il faut que tu me laisse être un mec "**_

_**-"oui, laisse le être un mec "**_ Intervient le blond car les deux couple étaient sur le point de se disputer**_ " Bon_ _toi approche"_** il avança le siège de Robert vers celle de jeanne_** " Vient par ici,et donne un baiser à cette jolie femme, mettons fin à cette pression "**_

_**-"Mais qu'est ce que sa veut dire, ne me dites pas que sa veut dire ce que sa veut dire !"**_

_**-"Oui, c'est ce-là, embrasse-là toute de suite devant moi et devant eux"**_ il pointa du doigt la camera

_**-"C'est ridicule!"**_

_**-"Ferme là Jeanne et laisse moi être un Homme! "**_

Au moment ou elle s'y attendait pas, il sauta sur sa femme et l'embrassa sauvagement. D'abord surprise, puis elle répondit à son baiser de la même façon: Tout le monde dans les coulisses se mirent à applaudirent sauf Hermione.. Evidemment.. elle n'arrêtait pas de crier comme une folle hystérique en disant** " MAIS La RePUBLIQUE N'AS PAS ENVIE DE VOiR çA!"** mais tout le monde ne faisaient attention à elle, occupés à rire.

_**"Et voilà chère publique, c'est la vérité toute crue "**_ fit le blond en désignant du doigt le couple qui s'embrassaient avec fougue devant la camera .

**"Coupez COUPEZ LA PUB ! VITE"** Hermione ressemblait à une folle sortit tout droit sortit d'un asile de fous. William la regarda, il crut qu'elle aussi était ravi de ce que le blond avait fait de l'émission:

**"C'était génial ! je t'avais dis que ce type était génial ." **la jeune femme arrêta d'hurler et soupira .

* * *

Etait-il possible qu'une seule personne puisse ressentir tant de rancoeurs envers quelqu'un?

C'est la question que se posait la jeune productrice. Depuis ce matin elle ressentait ce sentiment qu'on appelle "la rage". Mais après le JT, des nouveaux sentiments étaient apparus: de "la jalousie", elle était jalouse de Malfoy: il avait réussi à remonter l'audienc et pire encore William en était fière,son patron était même prêt à le garder plus longtemps. Elle était triste, très desperer, la brune aurait préférer que sa soit elle seule, qui puisse remonter cette fichue audience. Alors,Hermione décida de s'enfermer loin des regards, elle alla dans un cagibi à coter de son bureau s'enfermer en boudant.

**-"Hermione?Hermione?"** elle entendait la voix de Diana qui l'appelait mais n'osa pas bouger de sa cachette préférant rester là,mais la porte du cagibi s'ouvrait, elle vit Diana et William devant la porte** " je l'aie trouver, Mademoiselle boude ? "** fit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Le patron s'approcha d'Hermione, en ne prêtant pas attention à ce que Dianna venait de dire. William se mit à lire une feuille qu'il tenait à sa main droite à haute voix :

**-"Mille cent quarante-trois appels, plus de trois cents e-mails et surtout 75% venant des femmes."** il s'arrêta de lire en fixa Hermione **" ce type est bien aimé ."**

**-"Ils l'ont aimer ?!"** s'étonna t-elle

**-"Ils l'ont aimés ? non! Il l'ont Adoré .. 95% de positif !"**

**-"Comment c'est possible ?"** le questionna t-elle, enfin la question était plutôt pour elle-même.

**-J'en ai aucune idée mais je vais raccourcir le JT et rallonger La vérité toute crue"**

**-"Arrêtes william, je pense qu'on va faire une bêtise .. vires ce mec et en plus on sait pratiquement rien de lui,on sait même pas qui c'est .. "** elle ne put finir sa phrase que Diana la coupa en lisant un bloc note qu'elle tenait entre ces mains comme à son habitude:

**-"Vit ici depuis qu'il a 10 ans,élus le mec qu'on le plus envie de gifler en terminal.. "** Hermionne fronça les sourcille, c'est peut-être ça qu'elle avait envie de faire: le gifler** "Arrêter une fois par la police pour conduite en état d'iversse,Jamais marié et déteste les Choux de Bruxelle "** finit-elle par lire

**"Bon Ecoute, Débrouillons-nous qu'il soit content et que nos deux contrats soient renouveler "** William s'en allant vers son bureau en laissant les deux femmes .

**"Félicitation"** la félicita son assistante pour les audiences

Hermione regarda son ami en boudant et referma la porte du cagibi sous son nez,sérieusement,elle avait pas envie de parler ..

* * *

Devant le miroir de sa salle de bain,elle se démaquiller,détacha sa queue de cheval. Elle avait décidé de regarder un film avant d'aller se coucher car généralement, elle se couchait dans les alentours de 21H20.

Elle entendit un bruit de verre cassés, la jeune femme se retourna par réflexe,cela venait de sa chambre. Hermione alla voir ce que s'étais, elle vit son chat à coter de son vase préférer.. il était cassé :

**-" Ho non ! non,non,non..T'as pas fait ça ! "** Pattenrond se mit à courir vers les escaliers d'en bas** " Non! Patteront viens ici .. PATTERONT ! "** il alla vers la fenêtre **" Non, ne vas pas .."** elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son chat sauta par la fenêtre. Hermone décida de sortir de la maison pour le chercher, elle le vit en haut d'un arbre entrain de miauler .

**-"Pattenrond .. revient ici " **il ne bougea pas** "Ho merde! Ok très bien , je vais monter ."** Son chat était têtu tout comme sa maîtresse, il ne voulait pas descendre de l'arbre,alors la jeune femme monta. Elle se mit à monter maladroitement, en plus elle s'y connaissait pas en escalade alors les arbres .. s'était une longue histoire. Hermione réussit à monter jusqu'en haut, pris son chat dans ses bras en le caressant, en oubliant la cause de sa colère contre son chat(le vase)** " Enfin,voilà je t'aie, maman va descendre avec toi t'inquiète pas tout t'ira bien .. "** elle voulut descendre mais elle commençait à avoir le vertige,rapidement,son vertige disparut quand elle aperçut dans la maison voisine,une fenêtre ouverte avec la lumière allumé un homme, vêtu simplement d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il devait surement sortir de la douche se dit-elle mentalement. Il était musclé et bien proportionné** "Wahou! hé bin.. quel mâle !"** elle le trouvais trop sexy, il était bruns, tout à fait son genre. Hermione continua à le mater. L'homme regarda vers sa direction, la jeune femme sursauta en ayant cru qu'il l'avait vu. La brune bascula en arrière,son chat tomba de l'arbre en atterrissant sur ces pattes. Heureusement pour Hermione, ses pied était coincé sur une branche d'arbre qui la soutenait,elle avait la tête à l'envers et la robe qu'elle portait lui retomber jusqu'à la tête laissant voir toute sa culotte,elle se mit à crier: l'Homme alerter par le bruit de son cri,descendu de chez lui en courant .

**-"HAAAAaaaa! Mon Dieu! Au secours, Je suis coincé dans l'arbre"** Hermione continuait à crier en paniquant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir,ses pieds étaient coincés, son chat se mit à miauler comme pour demander de l'aide lui aussi .. L'homme sortit de sa maison avec sa serviette autour de la taille en se dirigeant vers pour la demoiselle en detresse :

**-"Houla,Houla, doucement .. essayer de vous-calmez tout vas bien "** elle gigotait dans tout le sens,sans faire exprès,Hermione attrapa la serviette de l'homme: il se retrouva tout nu devant elle..Bon elle pouvait presque rien voir vu la situations, un petit peu peut-être puisqu'elle avait la tête à l'envers. Il cacha son précieux bijou avec ses mains... Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour pas regarder:

**-"Ho Mon Dieu "** s'écria t-elle par sa propre bêtise .

Il prit sa serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille,il aida Hermione à ce libérait de cette arbre. Elle avait toujours ses mains autours de ses yeux mais il lui dit qu'elle pouvait les enlever car il n'était plus nu. Cet Homme était un médecin ou un truc du genre..enfin c'est ce qu'elle comprit puisqu'il voulait examiner ses pieds, il l'invita à entrer chez lui,la brune le fit en prenant son chat . Il lui dit de s'asseoir en l'entendant au salon car il allait porter une tenue beaucoup plus approprié. Il monta dans les escaliers qui devaient surement menaient à sa chambre, quelques minutes plus tard,il descendit avec un sac qui contenaient des bandages pour les pieds.. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon en jeans bleue. Elle le dévorer des yeux, elle trouvait beaucoup trop beau habiller comme ça,elle avait eu une sorte de coup de coeur en le matant par sa fenêtre.. Elle avait chaud! L'homme lui proposa du jus,elle accepta. Il ouvra le sac,pris un bandage et commença à entourer sur la cheville de la jeune femme. Hermione quant à elle.. n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux en le regardant masser ses pieds avec quelques médicament anti-douleurs pour cheville.

**-"Alors vous .. êtes nouveaux ici ? Ah oui, enfaîte je m'appelle Hermione,votre voisine d'en face .. "** il la regardait avec amusement** " Donc vous êtes médecin wahouuu !** "

**-"chirurgien orthopédiste.. oui, je fais beaucoup de hanche et de jambes mais occasionnellement des pieds"** dit-il avec humour** "Voilà, votre cheville n'as pas l'air toucher, ce n'est qu'une petite fêlure sava aller "** il posa les pieds de la jeune femme par terre .

**-"Super,merci..Ho ba j'ai eu de la chance que mon chat ait choisit l'arbre à coter de votre fenêtre pour y grimper "**

**-"Je suis là en cas de besoins ."** il se dirigea vers une commode, pris une cart**e" Ecoutez, je vais vous passer mon numéro personnelle au dos de ma carte et si votre cheville vous cause le moindre probleme et bein .. appelait moi "** Il lui tendit la carte,le chat d'Hermione se mit à coter de l'Homme en miaulant,il voulait une caresse.

**-"Ho! c'est si bizarre, il n'aime pas les hommes d'Habitude"**

**-"J'adore les chiens mais .. Je suis plus chat ."** il prit le chat dans ses bras en le caressant. Quant à Hermion,elle était toute contente en l'entendant dire cette phrase,elle avait toujours rêver d'avoir un Homme comme ça dans sa vie. Après tout il pouvait bien être son Homme parfait ..Il se fixèrent,elle rougit en ne sachons plus quoi dire alors que d'habitude..elle sortait n'importe quoi pour entamer une discussion.

**-" AHhhh..umm J'ai,je crois que je vais aller alors.. "** elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir, elle continuait à le regarder avec un grand sourire, il lui désigna la porte** "Oui bien sur ! "** elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée,et l'ouvra pour sortir **" Et encore merci de m'avoir sauver la vie"**

**-"Derien,Bye"**

**-"OUi,Bye"** Hermione sortit, ferma la porte derrière elle.

Panttenrond se mit à miauler car sa maîtresse venait de l'oublier dans le bras du jeune homme, le chirurgien se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours le chat dans ses bras, il ouvrit la porte. Devant lui, il vu une Hermionne qui sauter de joie,toute excité comme une petite fille à qui on lui avait promis qu'en lui achèterai une Barbie pour Noel:

**-"Vous avez oublier votre chat "**

**-"OUi, c'est .. Heu il avait une grosse Bestiole, Berk!Il est partie ****maintenant** **"** mentit-elle pour qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une folle qui sautiller toute seule devant la porte. Il lui tendit son chat,elle le prit et rentra chez elle, retrouver son lit en rêvant de son sauveur en serviette.

* * *

**-"Tu peux pas savoir à quel point il est parfait! "**

Le lendemain matin à son boulot, comme à son habitude, Hermione était en compagnie de Diana: La productrice s'empressait de tout raconter.. tout ce qui s'était passer la veille avec le beau voisin orthopédiste.

**-"Ho!mais,ça à donner quoi ? enfin je veux dire il a pris ton numéro ?"** Diana était contente pour son amie,elle était toute excitée à l'idée de tout savoir

**-"Non, mais il m'a donner sa carte, je fais quoi? je l'appelle. Et si je l'appelle, je lui dis quoi ?"**

Elle était toute nerveuse à l'idée de l'appeler et son assistante comprenait tout à fait sa nervosité.

**-"Arrêtes,d'abord tu respire" **Dianna se mit à aspirer et expirer, Hermione répétait à faire de même en se calmant petit à petit **"Et par pitié ne lui parle surtout pas de l'eau du robinet !"**

**-"Ok d'accord, pas d'eau du robinet"** répéta-elle en retenant tout ce qu'elle lui disait,mais elle fut déconcentrer quand ses yeux allèrent se poser sur Malfoy,il était entrain de draguer une des maquilleuses** " Ne quitte pas,j'arrive "** elle fit signe à son amie de l'attendre, Hermione alla vers le blond, la productrice lui lança un regard à faire moisir. La maquilleuse s'en alla en voyant la tête d'Hermione .

**-"um,um"**fit Hermione

**-"um,um"** l'imita t-il

**-"Rester correcte,rester bien dans le rythme"** elle le fixa droit dans les yeux** " coller au conducteur,vous êtes en direct sur une filière de groupe de presse vous n'avez pas le droit de prononcer les mots 'faire' et 'pipe' dans la même phrase, si vous dites quoi que ce soit de scatologique .. vous étés virée. "**

**-"Ha,vraiment?"** il fit son sourire moqueur **" Parce que j'avais un peu l'impression que c'est toi qui risquais d'être virée si tu faisais pas tout pour me faire plaisir"** elle baisa les yeux, apparemment il s'avait comment clouer le bec d'une personne comme elle** " Et ouais,j'ai toutes une listes d'exigence à formuler après l'émission"** il approcha sa bouche, près de son oreille en susurrant **"je préfère te dire,elles seront scatologique"**elle en profita pour lui mettre les mini-oreillettes qu'elle tenait entre ces mains dans son oreille droite sans délicatesse. Il hurla de douleur en se reculant d'elle **"Tu sais,rien que parce que tu es jolie aujourd'hui.. j'irai pas me plaindre de ta colère que tu viens de me diriger "**

**-"Ecoutez ma voix et faites ce que je vous dis "**

**-"Promez moi de dire des cochonneries"** Il lui fit un sourire coquin comme à son habitude

Elle en était sur, s'il continuait comme ça .. elle finirait par le tuer .

* * *

Chapitre 2 Terminée rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Un Nouveau Départ entre deux ennemis

Chapitre3:Un nouveau Départ

**-"Bonjour à Tous, Je suis Robert Larson "** Ils étaient en direct, Hermione était dans les coulisses comme à son habitude: elle buvait une tasse de thé bien chaud en observant les écrans. Cette fois-ci la jeune femme ne prenaient pas de note,elle avait une petite oreillette à son oreille droite qui était reliée à Malfoy, il devait suivre ces directives puisque maintenant "Monsieur" faisait partie du groupe du Jt car "La vérité toute crue" a été rallonger par William.

_**-" Et je suis Jeanne Larson "**_

_**-"Et je suis Drago Malfoy, et ça .. C'est 'La vérité toute crue', Nous allons passer chaque minutes chaque jours à parler des Hommes et des Femmes .. et de leurs relations ."**_ Le jeune homme s'était mit à parcourir le plateau en marchand nonchalamment,le cameraman le suivait dans ces moindres faits et gestes. Il se dirigeait devant deux personnes,un hommes et une femme,il s'arrêta là: ces deux personnes,étaient présents pour illustrés la démonstration du Chroniqueur. Il étaient assis l'uns en face de l'autre dans une table décorerait de façon romantique avec un violoniste qui jouait du violent ._** " Commençons par les Hommes, ils sont simples. Pour illustrés ma démonstrations..Nous avons ici un cadre de romantique Classique on a des chandelles du champagne et même notre propres violoniste" **_il s'était permit de designer chaque éléments présents,y compris le violoniste _**" HEY Bien,Nous avons un truc assez différents Allez suivez moi ".**_ Malfoy se remit dans sa démarche en allant à l'extérieur du plateau avec le cameraman.

**-"Mais ou est ce qu'il va ? "** se questionna Hermione mentalement** " Les gars, il faut pas le perdre.."** dit-elle aux équipiers.

Malfoy était maintenant à l'extérieur du plateau et devant lui deux filles sexy: une blonde et une brune . Elles étaient entrain de faire semblant de se battre en rigolant dans une piscine remplit de gelé.

_**-"Des femmes qui luttent dans de la gelé" **_ fit le blond en désignant les deux femmes en question qui avaient des courbes généreuses .

**-"Ok du liquide gluant .. superbe.**" Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en croisant ces bras .

**-"Heu,Hermione il y a trop de gens qui appellent et ils piquent des crises"** Diana étaient entrain de galérer avec tout les téléphones qui se mettaient à sonner: du au sucée de Malfoy dans l'émission. Son assistante essayait de faire de son mieux pour répondre aux gens,mais avec tout ces tels qui sonnaient s'en était impossible de répondre. La productrice était tellement occuper à regarder les écrans qu'elle ne fit pas attention à Diana .

**_-"Faiseons un rapport de sondage, et voyant quels options choisiront les hommes qui nous regardent."_** Le blond se mit à coter des filles en observant la camera_** "On a le dinet Romantique avec chandelle et musique"**_ il désigna l'endroit d'ou il venait d'arriver: le plateau_** " ou .. les filles très devetut qui se battent dans un liquide gluant parfumé à la fraise.. "**_ Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'unes des filles le prit par l'épaule, et il tomba en arrière dans la piscine. Il se retrouva recouvert de liquide. Il était au milieu de deux filles sexy qui lui faisaient des massages assez agréable .

**-" Ok, puisqu'on a pas le choix, au tant exploiter ça au maximum"** la productrice s'approcha des écrans qu'elle observait,elle se mit à parler dans l'oreillette relié à Malfoy** " léchez la gelé sur son doigts, Léchez le liquide sur son doigts ! "** il comprenait pas pourquoi celle-ci lui demandait de faire cela** " Vous le FAITES ! "** cria t-elle, ce qui lui explosa les tympans.

Le blond le fit,puisqu'il n'avait aucunement envie de mettre en colère sa productrice Hystérique. Non pas qu'il avait peur d'elle, alors là pas du tout.. juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il lécha le doigt de la fille qui était à sa droite de maniéré très sensuelle, et les deux filles se mirent à glousser .

_**-"Content pour moi, c'est de la cerise "** _tout le monde se mit à rire . Dans ce genre de situation, comme tout homme l'aurait fait ,il en profita pour toucher les courbes de ces filles. En même temps, elles avaient l'air de l'appréciait et elles le laissaient faire. Ils se mirent à faire la bataille de liquide gluante,qui atterrit sur le cameraman.

L'émission venait de se terminée,Hermione attendait Malfoy dans les coulisses. Elle méditait, à l'intérieur d'elle même en essayant de garder son calme quand elle le verrait: elle le vit avec les deux filles de la piscine entrain de rigoler,elle l'entendit dire: **" ça sent la partie à trois "** elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimaces, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers les loges. Il tenait une serviette dans sa main droite et il s'essuyait avec en élevant le liquide gluant :

**-"vOUS VOUS RENDEZ compte que j'ai déjà reçu l'archevêque de sons toutou dans cet émission ?!"**

**-" Quoi ?"** il ne comprenait pas ou elle voulait en venir

**-"Je peux même pas vous faire comprendre à quel point je suis tomber bien bas, Vous n'êtes même pas assez intelligent pour saisir la référence."** Elle soupira,en le tournant le dos, elle se dirigeait vers les loges.

**-"Hey.. Attend "** il se mit à la suivre derrière** " Je crut que nous faisions une bonne équipe à l'instant, mais c'est toi qui m'a dis de lécher le liquide "** la productrice s'arrêta dans sa démarche,se retourna et le fixa

**-"Est ce que vous savez à qu'elle point je me déteste de l'avoir fait ! C'est un mauvais coup total. Et je vais aller directement nue en enfer.. Derrière juste la présentatrice nue de la Météo du pays"** Elle était toute chambouler. Hermione se dirigea dans les loges sans un regard pour Malfoy

**-"Quoi ? t'es sérieuse , il y a une présentatrice nue.. HEY, on peut l'invitée ?!"**

* * *

_"Tu dois le faire pour l'audience,pense à ma famille,pense à toute l'équipe.."_

_La camera braquer sur elle. Hermione entrain de présenter la météo...toute nue!_

_"Ce sera un temps partiel, avec un orage arrivant de mon sein gauche,et un éclair d'orage dans ma..._"

**-"HAAAAAAAAAH!"** elle sursauta en sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle,ouf,elle était tout habiller,et il n'y avait pas de camera,nada. La jeune femme se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle venait juste de faire un cauchemar Hermione se rendit compte que s'était le son de la télé qui l'avait réveiller : _**" Tout les matins dans le JT 'La vérité tout crue ' avec Drago Malfoy ".**_Elle soupira d'agacement,non seulement elle venait d'avoir un cauchemar mais en plus dans la réalité tout avait l'air d'un cauchemar! Elle prit la télécommande, éteignit la télé et elle se rendormit..

* * *

**-" Jamais beaucoup le caviars mais j'ai appris que s'était faits avec des oeufs de poissons .. tu le savais ? "** Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire .

**-"Oui, c'est dégoûtant "** répondit-elle en se servant du café,puis un collègue arriva vers les deux femmes en les tendant chacune une feuille. Celle des audiences :

**-"Wahouuu!"** fit Diana en regardant le résultat d'audience

**-"C'est sensé me faire plaisir, C'est ça ?"** en regardant sa feuille,elle lui répondit d'un ton d'indifférence .

**-"Heu .. OUi! T'avais jamais fait 15%"** lui répondit son assistante malicieuse .

**-" Je me sens sale"** fit la productrice en se désintéressant de sa feuille dégoûter. Elle porta sa tasse de café à ces lèvres. Hermione ne vit pas Malfoy qui se dirigeait vers leur direction car elle était de dos :

**-"Vous savez pour les audiences ?"**

**-"Oui, je suis la productrice"** elle n'eut pas la peine de se retourner, elle connaissait trop le son de cette voix, qu'elle trouvait si désagréable.

**-"Tu sais que les Big Boss m'invite à manger ."** dit-il en essayant d'entamer la conversation

**-"Espérant que vous savez mâcher la bouche pleine"** répondit-elle sarcastiquement sans le regarder .

**-"Pourquoi,tu ne m'aime pas ? "** pour une fois il avait l'air sérieux, elle le regarda

**-"C'est pas que je ne vous aime pas .. C'est plutôt la personne que vous représentez "**

**-"Ha ok, vous n'aimez pas la vérité"** Il avait un rictus arrogant et narquois. Elle se mit à rire,son rire était très ironique.

**-"Votre conception tordu d'homme/femme, n'est pas la vérité"**

**-" Ton petit copain imaginaire..alors ça c'est la vérité".** Le blond ricana en lui rappelant le souvenir de leur conversation téléphonique à propos de son homme Parfait. Elle ne fut pas touché le moins du monde par ce qu'il venait de dire.

**-"je l'aie rencontrer**" elle lui fit un sourire

**-" Bah, j'espère que cette fois il est réel sinon c'est triste .."** elle perdit son sourire,il était trop chiant

**-" Je t'assure,il est réel .. il est vraiment réel . Et en plus,il est incroyablement beau,tellement saint! Il est chirurgien Orthopédiste."**

**-" Tu sais ce que sa veut dire ? "**

**-" non"**

**-" Il a du fourrer son doigt dans le cu d'un mec durant une opération "**

**-"Vous êtes répugnant !"**

Elle ferma les yeux dégoûter.. après il s'étonnait pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas. Vraiment pathétique! Hermione lui supplia d'arrêter de dire des conneries: avec le regard amuser de Diana qui les écouter depuis le debout.

La brune alla dans son bureau mais elle fut déçu en voyant que le blondinet le suivait:

**-Alors comme ça ,'Monsieur cu' t'as invitée ?**

**-" Pas encore"**Hermione ignora sa remarque;elle posa sa tasse de café dans son bureau,elle s'assit, il fit de même dans l'autre siège en face d'elle** " On y va doucement, on essaie d'abord à apprendre à ce connaitre.. Mais pourquoi je suis entrain de te parler de ça ?!"** elle commençais à taper au clavier de son ordinateur

**-"Autrement dis, il ne t'as pas encore invité "**

Elle arrêta tout mouvement en le regardant d'un regard ébahi. Comment savait t-il ?

Pour faire bonne figure pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord,elle prit le téléphone et se mit à composer le numéro sur la carte que le "sexy chirurgien" lui avait passer. Malfoy le regardait faire avec un rictus amusée:

**-" Qu'est ce que tu fait ?"** lui demanda t-il mais elle l'ignora en continuant à taper sur le clavier du téléphone. Le blond lui arracha la carte des mains,et jeta un coup d'oil,il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Apres quelques sons sonores au téléphone, une femme répondit, s'était une secrétaire :

**_-"Bonjour, Cabinet Médical ." _**

**-"Bonjour.. Heu,je voudrais parler au Docteur Krum"**

**_-" Ok, ne quittez pas je vais vous le passer ."_**

**-"Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ,mais pourquoi tu l'appelles ?**" intervient Malfoy,elle lui fit signe de se taire avec son index.

**_-"OUi Allô, ici Docteur Krum"_**

**-" AH,Bonjour Vicktor.. C'est Hermione, votre voisine de l'autre fois "**

Drago passa sa main droite sur son front. Il se leva de sa chaise en faisant les cent pas .

**_-"Oui, tout vas bien,Heu,comment vas votre cheville?"_** lui demanda Vicktor dont la voix sonnait l'ennuie

Le blond fit des signes à Hermione de raccrocher, mais elle ne le fit pas. Il prit donc un autre téléphone pour écouter leur conversation :

**-" Heu,Un peu bien.. mais j'appelais juste pur vous dire Merci.. à propos de l'autre soir ."**

**_-"Derien"_**

**-" umm.. JE me disais puisqu'il y a un nouveau restaurant qui est ouvert en ville .."** Malfoy n'arrêtais pas de faire des signe pour qu'elle raccroche, elle lui tapait les mains car il tenait à raccrocher le téléphone lui même **" Donc je me disais que on pourrait .. y aller Vendredi ."**

_**-" umm,Je sais pas.. Vendredi ? "** il hésitait_

**-" Vendredi, ce serai mieux pour vous ? "** lui demanda t-elle en entendant son hésitation.

_**-"Hermione, C'est qu'il y a .. Ce que .. je .. Pas fini d'emménager"** il voulait décliner son invitation de façon à ce qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal._

Malfoy reussit à lui prendre le téléphone de force,et raccrocha.

**-"Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait !"** cria t-elle absourdi par ce geste

**-"Je viens de te sauver la vie, tu te faisais jeter "**

**-"N'importe quoi, je me faisais pas jeter !"** elle se précipita sur le téléphone pour le rappelait mais Malfoy fut plus rapide qu'elle.

Il s'assis sur le bureau de la jeune fille en la regardant sérieusement.

**-"Ecoute, il va s'attendre à ce que tu le rappelles et si tu le fais pas il te rappellera ."**

**-" Comment tu sais ?" **ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander

**-"Parce que je sais comment fonctionnent les mecs"** elle le regarda interdite, il continua** "Si tu veux que sa marche avec lui, alors tu vas m'écouter et faire tout ce que je te dis... T'as probablement faits déjà des dégâts irréparable avec ton coup de téléphone psycho-agressive et maniaque du contrôle c'est peut-être même déjà trop tard ! "** elle le dévisagea comme si tout ce qu'il venait de dire était une insulte** " Et Maintenant il va te prendre pour 'Hermione sa voisine Hystérique'.."** Il alla se rasseoir dans son siège.

**-"Je ne suis pas Hystérique **" se défendit-elle,il soupira** " Pourquoi?vous trouez que j'ai l'air Hystérique ?!"** elle eut peur qu'il dise oui. Et puis depuis quand cela l'avis de Malfoy l'intéressait ?!

**-"Mais écoute toi !**** Tu me demande à moi si t'as l'air hystérique ?! "**

Hermione soupira à son tour , peut-être qu'il avait raison,elle était trop maniaque à vouloir tout contrôler en faisant tout foirer .

Le téléphone se mit à sonnait, ce qui la fit sursauter,la jeune femme commençait à paniquer:

**-"Attention, même si tu veux pas l'admettre"** Le blond la fixa pour qu'il soit sur qu'elle le suivait** " Tu sais que je sais de quoi je parle,**** c'est toi qui voit "** Il eut un moment de silence entre eux, elle prenait le temps de réfléchir à la proposition du blond.

Le téléphone continuait à sonner..

**-"Ok,Ok, qu'est ce que je fait ?"** lâcha t-elle

**-"Décroche le téléphone et dis 'Salut Zac'."**

**-"mais pourqu.."**

**-" Fait ce que je te dis."**

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix,elle le voulait son Vicktor.. ,Hermione Granger allait faire ce que Malfoy lui disait de faire. La brune espérait juste qu'il ait raison. Elle le vit prendre l'autre téléphone qui lui permettait d'écouter la conversation. La jeune femme décrocha:

**-"Salut ZAC."**

**_-"heu, non.. C'est Vicktor."_**

**-"Ho,mince alors ! Je suis maladroite ."**

Elle devait l'avouer, elle n'était pas douer pour dire des mensonges,heureusement qu'il y avait Malfoy pour la guider... Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser ça.

**-"C'est parfait "** chuchota Malfoy pour l'encourager à continuer.

_-**" C'est qui ZAC ?" **_demanda le chirurgie avec une petite mine de jalousie dans la voix

**-"Dit lui que 'c'est juste un mec avec qui je sors mais rien de sérieux' ."** lui chuchota de nouveau le blond.

**-"C'est juste un mec avec qui je sors mais rien de sérieux ."** fit-elle en répétant exactement ce que Malfoy lui disait.

**_-" Ha.. D'accord "_ **sa voix avait l'air soulagé, c'est un bon signe se dit mentalement Hermione.

**-"Attendez une second"** dit le blond en chuchotant toujours

**-"Attendez une seconde"** répéta-elle

**_-"Ok" _**_fit le __chirurgie_

Hermione baissa le téléphone,elle mit sa main devant pour que le beau Brun ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'elle disait à Malfoy :** " Qu'est ce que je fait maintenant ?"** le questionna t-elle .

**-"Tu le fait poiroter"**

**-" Quoi mais ça va pas, t'es dingue !"**

**-"Tu fais ce que je dis rappelle toi, sinon débrouille toi toute seule "**

**-"Ok,c'est bon ."**

**-" S'il est toujours là dans environs trentes secondes.. tu as peut être une chance ."** Elle avait peur qu'il raccroche** " Personne ne poirote pour quelqu'un qu'il veut jeter.. "**

**-"Vous avez intérêt à avoir raison"** le coupa t-elle

**-"Accorde moi un peu de temps et ce mec va devenir ton esclave "**

**-"Je ne veux pas d'esclave"** s'indigna t-elle** " et Vicktor ne sera jamais un esclave, c'est un Homme équilibré, capable d'éprouver des émotions matures .. chose auxquels vous ne connaissez rien ."**

**-"Possible, mais je m'y connais bien en désir,séduction, manipulation..CHOSE auxquels toi tu ne connais pas ."** Oui,il l'avait eu. Hermione était tétanisée. Drago se redressa de son siège,et s'approcha de la jeune femme** " Je te propose un truc, si tu fait exactement ce que je te dis et que tu as ce mec. Tu arrêtera de te plaindre et tu travaillera avec moi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on pourrait faire un carton"** elle le fixa avec méfiance .

**-" Et si sa marche pas, j'aurais quoi en échange ?"**

Il prit beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse. au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion il répondit :

**-"Je m'en irais ."**

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit, bien-sur la brune était contente de l'entendre dire ça..Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait qu'il dise ça (depuis exactement trois jours) :

**-"Vous êtes sur de vous à ce point là !"** s'étonna t-elle surprise qu'il soit si confiant.

Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait pas tord:

**-"ça fait plus de cinq secondes"** lui dit-il avec un sourire qu'elle répondit pour la première fois.

**-"Bon c'est d'accord, je fait quoi là ?"**

**-" De l'impression ."** il se recula d'elle en allant vers le seuil de la porte** " Allez on y vas on a du boulot !"** Elle ne comprenait plus rien.. fallait-il qu'elle réponde ou pas .

**-" je le laisse comme ça ?" **elle désigna le téléphone du doigt

**-" T'inquiète il rappellera dans cinq seconde,Allez vient ."** Il lui fit signe qu'elle vienne vers lui. Hermione se leva de son siège et alla vers lui. Quand tout à coup le téléphone se remit à sonner. Elle était bouche-bée.

**-"Wahouu, stupéfiant !"** dit-elle impressionnée.

Les méthodes de Malfoy étaient très efficaces .. Apres tout, ils pouvaient bien tout les deux commencer un Nouveau départ.. sans haine peut-être.

* * *

Chapitre 3 terminée. Vous avez aimer ?


	4. Les règles de séduction selon DragoM

Me revoilà avec la suite,Bonne lecture.

* * *

chapitres 3 : Les règles de séduction selon Drago Malfoy

Hermione Granger était déterminé à avoir Viktor Krum, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait eu recours à l'aide de Malfoy . Cela dit,le jeune homme l'avait convaincu... il fallait aussi l'avouer, le blondinet avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait dans ce domaine de séduction, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle décida de lui faire confiance. Oui, Hermione Granger était déterminé à avoir Viktoir Krum, au point d'aller faire confiance à un gars qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. C'étais comme si elle venait de signer un pacte avec le diable sauf que ce diable ce nommait Drago Malfoy.

Hermione avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy dans un mini-restaurant pour parler du plan séduction. La jeune femme arriva en avance au rendez-vous,et resta devant le restaurant à l'attendre. Malheureusement pour la brune, le blond n'étant pas du genre ponctuel, arriva vingt minutes en retard ce qui agaça amèrement Hermione.

**-" Je suis désolé pour le retard."** s'excusa t-il en ignorant le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait

**-"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Alors que j'ai attendus ici plus de vingt minutes comme une conne !"** Apparemment, la patience et Hermione faisait deux.

Drago ne dit rien, ne comprenant pas ce changement soudain,elle se calma. Ils rentrèrent dans le mini-restaurant et s'installèrent: la serveuse arriva à leur table en les demandant ce qu'il désiraient comme boisson.

Cinq minutes plus tard la serveuse revint avec une bière pour Drago et du cappuccino pour Hermione.

**-" Règle numéro un, jamais de critique. "** commença Malfoy

**-"Même si elle est constructives ?"**

**-"Jamais! Les mecs sont incapable de grandirent, changer ou faire des progrets."** Hermione l'écoutait attentivement,cela lui faisait bizarre mais elle appréciait énormément la situation de pouvoir parler avec Malfoy sans lui cracher dessus.** "Dans la vie d'un mec, le progret s'arrête dans l'apprentissage de la propreté ."** Hermione fronça les sourcilles avec dégoût, il porta sa bière à ses lèvres fines **" Et règle numéro deux, ris à tout ce qu'il te dis"**

**-" Et si c'est pas drôle ?"** fit-elle captive

**-"ça n'a rien à avoir, Simuler un rire c'est comme simuler un orgasme ."**

**-"Simuler un Orgasme c'est bien ?"** le demanda t-elle en levant un sourcielle

**-"Non mais ... simuler un orgasme c'est bien que de ne pas simuler du tout "** Elle réfléchissait ne comprenant pas trop ou il voulait en venir.

**"-Attend, mais qu'est ce que tu raconte?...Quand on simule, il n'y a pas d'orgasme."** l'informa t-elle certaine de ce qu'elle disait

**-"Pas pour toi " **il avait un sourire au coin** " Tu n'es pas toute seule dans la chambre tu sais, sois pas égoiste."** Elle éclata de rire puis porta son cappuccino à ces lèvres.

**-" ça s'était parfait"** il la pontait du doigt à cause de l'éclat de rire qu'elle venait de faire**"Vrai ou simuler ?" **

**-"Tu ne le sera jamais "** elle lui fit un sourire narquois et il se mit à rire

* * *

**-"Régle numéro trois, les hommes ne fonctionnent qu'au visuel "** Tout les deux étaient dans un magasin de vêtement féminin, et Drago expliquait à Hermione comment les hommes apercevaient les femmes en lui montrant différentes robes moulantes et élégante habiller par des mannequins de vitrines:** " Il faut qu'on change ton look."** elle le dévisagea et se regarda ne trouvant rien de gênant dans son look.

**-"Mais il est bien mon look !**" il hocha la tête négativement

- **" Allez, t'es une femme très séduisante"** elle souriait par le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire **"mais t'es totalement inaccessible " **son sourire s'effaça** " tes genres de tenues sont plutôt confortable et efficace, sauf que ça donne pas envie de baisé ."**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, qu'il était grossie ! Il fit signe à l'unes des vendeuses du magasin de venir vers eux: -**"Bonjour, est ce que je peux vous aidez ?"** la vendeuse leur souriait en guise de Bienvenue. Drago lui tapota l'épaule amicalement,la vendeuse tout d'abord surprise fronça les sourcilles puis elle souris.

**- "Oui, ils nous faut des robes de cocktail et des jeans moulants "** il reporta son attention vers Hermione en s'approchant d'elle. La jeune femme fut surprise de le voir toucher ses seins avec ces deux mains en disant à la vendeuse** " et un sou-tif qui feront que les seins de ma copine s'élèveront et qu'ils diront 'Salut'.."** il ne quitta pas du regard les seins en question. Elle lui enleva de forces ces mains baladeuse de sa poitrine .

**-" Ils disent pas salut là ? qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? "** absourdis, elle regarda ces seins

**-"Là ..heu ils .. font,ils font plutôt un petit signe de tête qu'un véritable signal de Bienvenue "** lui répondit la vendeuse en faisant des gestes avec ces mains.** "Essayez donc celui là, je crois qu'il vous ira comme un gant."** la vendeuse lui passa un soutient-gorge noir pour qu'elle l'essaie, mais Malfoy prit le soutient-gorge des mains de la vendeuse en le mettant devant son torse :** "ça c'est du sou-tif !"** s'exclama t-il en approchant le sou-tif devant la poitrine d'Hermione :**" En plus les gros pons-pons qui sont là dedans disent ' _allez vas y met nous dans ta bouche_'.." **Hermione lui arracha le sou-tif en se dirigeant vers les cabines d'essayages.

Apres être sortit de la cabine,elle alla rejoindre Drago en lui disant que s'était un bon choix. Il fut déçu de pas l'avoir vu avec ..

Hermione était debout comme un piqué en tenant une belle robe entre ces mains, Malfoy à sa droite continuait ces explications sur les vêtements** "La longueur est très importante,il faut que l'on voit tes cuisses" **elle le regarda scandalisé** " mais pas trop court"** ajouta t-il rapidement.

Il prit un pantalon en jeans sur le regard d'Hermione:** "Le jeans souligne la courbure des fesses"** il la retourna pour qu'il puisse avoir un aperçu de son derrière** " Tient, t'as de la matière première, c'est la bonne mise en valeur "** le blondinet lui tendit le jeans

**-"Tu viens de dire que j'ai des belle fesses ."** marmonna t-elle avec un sourire

**-"Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si grossière "** dit-il avec amusement en lui tapant les fesses en rigolant.

* * *

Ils sortirent du magasins avec les achats qu'ils venaient d'acheter:** "Règle numéro quatre, ne parle jamais de tes problèmes "** Hermione avait la tête dans ses sacs d'achats** "les mecs ne t'écoutent pas, ils n'ont pas que ça à faire."**

**-"Pas obliger.."** dit-elle

**-"Non mais ils y 'en qui font semblant "** elle soupira** " Quand ils te demandent_ 'comment ça va ?'_ en code mec ça veut dire _'laisse moi te planter ma queue dans ton c..AIE! _"** elle ne le laissa pas terminé sa phrase qu'elle lui donna une tape sur la tête.** "Je sais que tu crois que Viktor est au dessus de tout ça .. mais crois-moi,c'est un mec.. "** elle hocha la tête en lui faisant signe de continuer** " s'il ressent quelque chose pour toi, c'est que ton corps qui l'intéresse.."**

**-"C'est drôle, ta théorie qui dit que tout les mecs sont aussi pire Pervers que toi"** fit-elle sarcastique.

**-"Heu, c'est pas une théorie.. c'est une certitude"** Elle esquiva un sourire** "Attend un peu, il faut encore qu'on s'arrête quelques part."**

**-"Non j'en assez, j'ai beaucoup de sacs d'achats avec moi là.**" se plaignit-elle

**-"Non! il faut q'on te rallonge les cheveux "** il tira sur sa queue de cheval** " Les mecs aiment avoir un truc ou s'accrocher en plus de ton cul "** ses yeux sortirent de son orbites en entendant ça, ce gars était vraiment un vraie porc.

Hermione lui donna un coup sur son épaule** "Arrêtes un peu, mes cheveux son bien."**

**-"Hermione, le message de la queue de cheval.. c'est sois t'es au volant d'une bétonnière ,sois tu vis avec ton chat."** elle enleva la main de Malfoy de sa queue de cheval** "ni l'un , ni l'autre n'inspire une érection ."** Drago la prit par les épaule pour la faire avancer dans sa démarche.

**-"Mais pourquoi c'est forcement à moi d'inspirer une érection! et pourquoi lui il s'en occupe pas..."**

**"Ferme-là"** fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel

* * *

Hermione entra chez elle en compagnie de Malfoy. Apres une longue journée de shopping et coiffure, Drago l'obligea à enfiler tout ce qu'ils avaient achetés. Elle monta les escaliers,dans sa chambre, pour aller se changer laissant le bond en bas de son salon. Une fois prête,elle descendit, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa direction en ouvrant grand la bouche ébahie par la beauté que dégageait la jeune femme .

**-"Alors,qu'est ce que t'en dis ?"** La brune tourna sur elle-même en lui montrant sa tenue. Elle portait une magnifique robe beige qui lui souligner sa taille fine, avec des hauts talons aiguille noir. Elle avait ces boucles brunes détacher et son maquillage était léger. Malfoy était fascinée par ce qu'il voyait. Hermione attendait sa réponse.

**-" Eh bah .. euh,Pas mal ."** déglutit-il difficilement

**-"c'est qu'il y a ce ****que.. "** elle ne se sentait pas alaise dans cette tenue** " je veux pas être perçut comme une Bimbo. En faite, ce que je veux dire ..."**

**-" Je ne veux pas que tu sois une Bimnbo. " **coupa le blond** " Il faut que tu sois deux personne, la sainte et la pécheresse .. la bibliothécaire et la streapeseuse."** Il s'approcha de quelques centimètre d'elle en sentent le souffle chaud d'Hermione ** " d'un coté il faut que tu repousse le mec avec .."** il commença à caresser le menton de la jeune femme** " Il faut que tu sois une tornade sexuelle provocante."** le jeune homme arrêta son geste en voyant le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui faisait **" Bien, je vais t'apprendre à allumer un mec."**

**-" Non mais t'inquiète, ça je sais faire"** elle leva son menton avec fierté

**-" Ah oui, toi tu sais allumer ?! C'est la meilleur! "** elle lui jeta un regard noir, Drago ne fit pas attentin à elle et se mit à imiter la voix d'Hermione en la parodient **" **_Je m'appelle Hermione Granger ,j'adore lire, et j'aime aussi les chats, et les piques nique Romantique..**Non, ça va pas le faire! "** dit-il sarcastiquement en lui tournant le dos. Hermione lui tapa les fesses en imitant à son tours la voix du jeune Homme :_

**-" Hey, Poupée ! Tu porte des sous vêtements ?"** fit-elle dans sa parfaite imitation du mauvais garçon

**-" Tu veux que je te dise, je dirais pas ça et je met pas ma mains dans le .. "** elle ne le laissa pas le temps de terminé sa phrase qu'elle lui retapa les fesses.

**-" Pourquoi tu fais la gonzesse hein? il n'y a pas de mal à ce que je te met ma mains dans le cul "** Elle continuait à imiter la voix de Malfoy** "Et puis à quoi sa servirait si je ne le faisait pas ?"** Malfoy éclata de rire, cette fille était une vrai folle ..

**-"Toi, t'es gravement,gravement alors là gravement déranger comme fille ."**

Elle s'approcha de lui en collant son front à celui du jeune homme.

**-"Peut être que je suis juste une très bonne élevé? "** Hermione approcha sensuellement sa bouche prés de l' oreille de Malfoy ce qui lui fit frissonner. Il commença à begailler gênait qu'elle lui face ressentir une sensation pareille.

**-"Heu..Tu...veux bien a..rre..tes ? de faire ça"** elle passa sa mains dans son torse en le caressant lentement**  
**

**-"Faire quoi ? " **fit-elle innoncement en descendant ses doigts plus bas.**  
**

**-"De..passait..Heu..ton doigt dans ce coin ... là ..sur moi."** Le jeune homme perdait tout son contrôle .

**-"Pourquoi, est ce que ça t'excite? "** susurra t-elle en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans les yeux cris du blond de façon à ce que sa bouche touche le coin de la lèvre du jeune homme .

**-"Peut- être bien .**" lâcha t-il. Drago n'oserais dire à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même mais elle voyait bien ce qu'elle l'effet qu'elle lui faisait .

**-" C'est bizarre"** continua t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inferieur** " Je crois bien que j'aime ça "**

**-"T'es sérieuse?**" il avait envie de l'embrasser

**-"Je t'aie eu! je t'avais dis que je savais allumé "** elle se mit à rire et Malfoy détourna la tête. Elle l'avait eut dans son propre jeux de séduction .

**-"Je le savais de toute façon "** mentit-il **" Bon pas de leçon au prof."** Elle sautillait de joie en riant.

La sonnerie de la porte sonna, tout les deux par réflexe tournèrent leur regards vers la porte:

**-"QUi est là? "** demanda t-elle en criant pour que la personne de l'autre coté de la porte puisse l'entendre.

**-"C'est Viktor**" en entendant la voix de Viktor Krum de l'autre coté, elle écarquilla les yeux en paniquant

**-" Ho mon Dieu ! je suis pas prête pour ça. "** chuchota t-elle en regardant Malfoy

**-"ça va t'inquiète, va discuter avec lui. Moi je me cache derrière ton canapé"**

**-"Quoi ! Espèce de lâche "** Malfoy lui tapa les fesses, et elle lui fit un doigt avec son majeur en se dirigeant vers la porte et l'ouvra **"SAlut ! "** Viktor était là,devant elle,encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Hermione lui souriait de toute ses dents et il répondit à son sourire .

**-"Vous êtes superbe "** dit il en regardant sa tenue

**-"Ha! eu.. merci..Heu,umm.. j'étais entrain de faire la vaisselles."** elle regretta d'avoir dis ça, qui laverais les assiettes avec une belle robe? la jeune femme se traita d'idiote mentalement.

**-" Alors, que ce qui vous aie arriver ?"**

**-"Que voulez vous dire ?" **

**-"Vous m'avez mit en attente hier, et vous m'avez jamais rappeler"**

**-"Mince alors ! s'etes-vous !"** elle cherchais des excuses dans sa tête, la brune ne savais pas mentir sans Malfoy à coter d'elle **" Je suis vraiment désolé."**

Il regarda l'intérieur de la maison de la jeune femme puis fronça les sourcilles en voyant une tête blonde derrière le canapé. La jeune femme vit son regard vers son chez sois, et elle lui dit:**" Heu, si vous me rappelez plus tard ? Je suis tellement prise "**

**-"Attendez Hermione.."** elle lui ferma la porte au nez

Une fois la porte fermer, Malfoy sortit de sa cachete**."Je fais quoi maintenant ?" **demanda t-elle

**-"Fais lui souffrir"** lui répondit-il avec un sourire malsain

Viktor n'était pas parti car il se mit à crier derrière la porte pour qu'elle l'entende.**"Hey HERMIONE,j'AIMERAIS QUE VOUS VENIEZ avec AVEC MOI AU MATCH DEMAIN."**.

Elle se mit à sauter de joie dans tout les sens sous le regard amuser de Malfoy. Elle ouvrit la porte en regardant viktor, elle fit mine de réfléchir à sa proposition,sous son regard soupliant elle accepta sans hésitation

* * *

Le lendemain en se réveillant, elle se leva de bonne humeur avec un sourire niais. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec Viktor ce matin, et elle était nerveuse. Ils allaient voir un match de football. Elle prit une bonne douche chaude et s'habilla en descendant les escalier qui menaient au salon.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa maison en allant retrouver Malfoy dans un bar. Il lui tendit une oreillette,elle le prit sans lui demandait à quoi cela lui servirai, même si elle en mourait d'envie de lui poser la question. En voyant le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lançait,il lui dit :

**-"Tu mettra l'oreillette dans ton oreille, regardes comme ça" **il lui fit la démonstration en mettant l'oreille dans son oreille,Hermione leva les yeux au ciel,il le prenait vraiment pour une idiote ou quoi.**" Et tu feras ce que je te dirai de faire quand tu sera avec cet abrutis de Krum"**

**-" Je sais à quoi ce truc sert pauvre Imbecille, suis pas conne. " **déclara t-elle en ignorant sa remarque désagréable à propos de Viktor

_Quelques heures plus tard: l'heure du rendez-vous sonna._

Dans le terrain, les joueurs jouaient au foot. Le gradin était rempli, Viktor et Hermione virent deux places de libres et allèrent s'y installer. La brune tenait du Pop-Corn et du Hot-dog entres ces mains, tendit que le bruns tenait juste du Coca-Cola.

La jeune femme entendit la voix de Malfoy résonnait sur l'oreillette qu'elle portait dan son oreille droite, il était derrière la foule dans les gradins, en les observant discrètement :

_"Detends toi, tout se passera bien" _ elle hocha la tête mais s'arrêta,la brune n'avait pas envie que son beau bruns la prenne pour une folle à son premier rendez vous avec lui. _"Maintenant, fait exactement ce que je te dis, quand je te dis de le faire compris."_

**-"Tu aime le foot ?"** lui demanda Viktor en se tournant vers Hermione

_"Vas y fait un truc" fit le blond_

Elle fit une grimace et fit un rire nerveux. Viktor fronça les sourcilles en s'inquiétant pour l'état mentale de la jeune femme.

**-"Euh, Est ce que ça va ?**" lui demanda Krum

**-"Très bien, c'est rien"**

_"c'était un peu trop exagérer je trouve"_

**-"Toi, la fermes"** répondit-elle amèrement à Malfoy en oubliant de garder son sang-froid.

**-"Comment ? "**Le jeune Orthopédiste le regarda bizarrement en se demanda bien ce qu'il avait put dire de mal .

**-" Heu.. en faite je déteste la foule qui font des commentaires désagréables sur les joueurs"** mentit-elle en se tournant vers les gens de derrière **" VoUS LA-BAS Fermez-là !"** la foule en question la dévisagèrent, elle reporta son attention à Viktor en lui faisant un sourire éclatant qu'il répondu maladroitement .

Du coté de Malfoy: Une jeune femme blonde sortit de nul part,surement de la foule,vint lui faire une embrassade en faisant un cris hystérique:** "Ho mon Dieu, Vous êtes DRAGO MALFOY! Vous POUVEZ PAS SAVOIR à qu'elle point J'ADORE VOTRE EMISSION!"** un homme vint à son tours, sauf que lui, n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le "Drago Malfoy" en question. L'Homme était surement l'amant de la jeune femme Hystérique,vu sa crise de jalousie:

**-"Déconnez PAS LAISSER MA MEUF TRANQUILLE !" **la jeune femme se détacha du blond

**-"Hey fait pas chier putain ! "** s'emporta Malfoy à son tours.

Hermione entendit la voix du Blond dire cet insulte, mais sans s'en rendre compte, automatiquement, elle répéta sa phrase à haute voix.

**-"Quoi ?"** fit Viktor surpris en recrachant le coca qu'il était entrain de boire.

_"C'est pas à toi que je parlais."_ l'informa Malfoy en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de répétait .

**-"Excuse-moi..."** fit-elle honteuse

**-"j'ai fait un truc qui te plait pas ? "**

_"Non, stop, écoute dis lui que .. QU'il regardait une autre fille."_

**-"J'ai..j'ai.. je t'ai vu regarder une autre fille ."**

**-"QUI?"** S'étonna le brun

**-"Celle là bas "**

Elle pointa du doigt une vielle femme qui crier en soutenant son équipe de football, Malfoy se tapa le front en jurant mentalement.

_"On va rattraper ça... heu, applique toi à faire rentrer le Hot-dog dan ta bouche lentement et méthodiquement." _Hermione commença à faire ce que Malfoy lui disait " _Les Hommes aiment regardaient la bouffent en forme de pénis entrer dans la bouche d'une femme" _elle écarquilla les yeux en arrêtant son mouvement. Maladroitement, Hermione fit tomber son Pop-Corn suivis du coca-Cola de Viktor. Par malheur,le coca atterrit sur le pantalon blanc du bruns (précisément sur son entre-jambe) .

**-"Hoh mince ! Je SUIS désolé !** " s'excusa t-elle en prenant des papiers pour essuyer le dégâts qu'elle avait causés.

-"**C'est pas grav.."**

**-"Hoh mon Dieu, je suis tellement maladroite... Ne t'inquiète je vais détacher la tache.."** Elle commençait à frotter son entre-jambes avec les papiers. Puis toutes la foule se désintéressa du match en les regardant en s'imaginant des choses assez embarrassantes, en se mettant à rire.

**-" C'est quoi comme tissus ça ?"** lui demanda t-elle en voyant que la tache ne s'en aller pas.

**-"Du coton"** Viktor se mit à regarder la foule autour d'eux qui les regardaient en riant. Mais il s'enficha parce que les mouvements qu'Hermione faisait avec le papier sur son entre-jambe lui faisait du bien, il ferma les yeux de plaisir. La jeune femme ne remarquait toujours pas la foule autour d'eux occuper à frotter la tache sur l'entre-jambe du Chirurgien Orthopédiste.

_"Heu,H.E.R.m.i.o.n.e vaut mieux que tu regardes autour de toi "_

Elle se demandait pourquoi il lui disait ça,mais elle fit ce qu'il venait de dire. Hermione regarda _autour d'elle et _arrêta le mouvement qu'elle faisait dans l'entre-jambe de Viktor. Tout le monde autour d'eux étaient entrain de rire. Elle avala sa salive .. honteuse, que tout le monde pense ce qu'ils ne devaient pas penser... Malfoy pouffait de rire de son coté lui aussi, n'empêche,il trouvait la situation très comique.

* * *

_"C'est bon je vous vois, je suis en position " _

_Le blond_ était caché derrière les buissons devant chez Hermione, en les suivant du regards. La jeune femme et Viktor revenait du match. Le jeune Homme étant de nature gentleman, l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

**-"En tout cas, je me suis pas du tout ennuyer"** fit-il avec un sourire charmeur

**-"T'es trop gentille.. Je t'es fait honte au match" **elle baissa les yeux honteuse

**-"Non, tu es juste .. différente de ce que je connais."** lui rassura t-il en lui relevant le menton**" Je trouve ça très bien. Avec les autres femmes, j'arrive à les cerner en cinq secondes mais avec toi .. je n'y arrive pas "** elle était ému par ce qu'il venait de dire.

_"C'est un salopard."_ fit la voix du blond, elle perdit son sourire, Malfoy avait le don de gâcher l'ambiance._" Maintenant dit lui 'Bonsoir' et pointe tes seins en avant..on va tenter un dernier coup."_

**-"Hey bien, Bonsoir alors "** elle fit mine de s'étirer en pointant ses seins devant Viktor, il la regarda avec désir mais ne bougeait pas,en voyant qu'il ne faisait rien elle décida de s'en aller mais le bruns l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa dans la bouche. Elle était surprise tout d'abord, mais surtout...très Heureuse. Sans hésitation, elle répondit au baisé. Un baisé très doux et romantique, comme elle les aimait. Quand à Malfoy, il avait le visage qui se décomposait en les regardant s'embrasser,serais-ce de la jalousie monsieur ?

Viktor rompit le baisé en la regardant:

**-"ça..ça récompense largement mon entre-jambe mouillée"** rit le brun sur un ton taquin

**-"Moi aussi...enfin je veux dire j'ai pas l'entre- jambe mouillé bien sur."** il se mirent.

Signer un Pacte avec Malfoy ne faisait pas si mal que ça en fin de compte. La jeune productrice avait enfin réussit à avoir Viktor et cela grâce à Drago Malfoy: l'Homme qu'elle sous-estimait.

Viktor lui donna un bisous sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Hermione fit mine de rentrer chez elle en regardant Viktor ouvrir la porte de chez lui en entrant. Quant à Malfoy, il sortit des buissons dans lequel il était cacher en se dirigeant vers la brune, il fut surpris de la voir courir vers lui en sautant dans ces bras:

**-"Merci,Merci,Merci... On a réussit ! On a réussit. Merci !"**

**-"J'ai rien réussit, c'est toi ."**

**-"Mais non..." **

**-"Je ne pige pas pourquoi mais"** il fit mine de réfléchir pour la taquiner** " Mais je crois qu'il t'aime bien ."**

**-"Il est Extraordinaire, tu trouves pas ? "**

**"Oui, il est charmant "** répondit-il avec un ton sarcastique, mais elle ne prêta pas attention à son ton plein de mépris vis à vis de Viktor. Hermione était trop contente pour que l'on lui gâche tout ça** "Mais tu trouves pas qu'il l'air d'un gay? ça se trouve,il est gay."** ajouta-il ne se rendant pas compte que sa voix sonnait la jalousie.

**-"Je vais laisser passer,parce que je suis de très bonne humeur"** elle lui fit la bise sur la joue,en s'en allant dans sa maison, le laissant seul lui et sa jalousie.

Il la regardait partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte de sa maison. Drago toucha sa joue gauche, la ou elle l'avais donner un bisous, il fit un sourire béa.

* * *

Alors vos impressions? J'espère que ça à plus.

Perso je trouve que je ne suis pas une bonne narratrice, sérieusement. Regarder les fautes.. et je pense que vous comprendrez mieux.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ( peut-être la semaine prochaine)

**Bisous**


End file.
